1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for applying a chalk powder to a billiard cue tip, and in particular to a device that will shape, condition and apply chalk powder to the cue tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pool and billiard cues typically have a tip that is made of leather. Chalk will normally be applied to the tip to prevent the tip from being too slick. The chalk is generally a small solid cube of chalk having a concave depression formed in it for fitting over the cue tip. Another type of chalking device uses a cylindrical tube containing a cylindrical solid piece of chalk.
During use, the cue tip will become packed and slick. This will cause poor contact with the cue ball. Applying chalk to such a packed cue tip will reduce the slickness. However, it will eventually become out of shape and have excessive chalk buildup on the tip.
There are various abrasive devices that have concave shapes with abrasive surfaces for conditioning a tip. However, these devices do not apply chalk. Applying chalk with a conventional piece of chalk to a newly roughened tip results in an uneven application of chalk.